Millions of people need professional services from certified and/or trained professionals on a daily basis. Generally, a consumer in need of a professional service searches for a specific individual or a business that is qualified to perform the professional service.
For example, a consumer that needs to file a tax return for his business may search for and eventually find an accounting firm to meet with an accountant. If the accountant is not able to competently provide the service the consumer may be unable to timely file the tax return, receive inadequate or incorrect advice, or not receive the appropriate refund to which the business is entitled. As a result, the consumer may go to a different accounting firm the next year for filing taxes. Alternatively, if the accountant or the consumer determines during the meeting that the accountant is not qualified to provide service to the consumer, the consumer may be referred to another accountant after having spent considerable time and effort with the first accountant.
In another example, a consumer who regularly files personal taxes with an accountant for many years is likely to go to the accountant even if the consumer's needs now include filing taxes for a privately owned business. The consumer may be unaware that the accountant is not qualified to provide competent service for the consumer's changed needs.
To find qualified professionals, a consumer may use professional referral services. Similarly, to provide qualified services, professionals can be listed with referral services. Once a consumer's needs are determined in a meeting, the referral service may refer the consumer to a professional qualified to service the consumer appropriately.